


Animal Transformations

by MRKCaptainAsteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Magic, Maybe One-Sided Crushes, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKCaptainAsteria/pseuds/MRKCaptainAsteria
Summary: Magical schools and animal transformation drabbles that furthers your friendship with the main characters!My plan is to do one story for each school that focuses on a few characters, but we'll see how that goes.Additional tags to be added when chapters are updated.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Animal Transformations

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, enjoy!

It was supposed to be like any other day. You had breakfast with the other fifth-years, went to Magic Potion Pharmaceutical class with Oikawa and Iwaziumi, Barrier Magic class with Mattsun, Medical Magic class with Makki, History of Wizardry class with all four, Herbology class with Mattsun and Makki, and Contracting Magic class with all four again. Heck, you even went to Magical Cooking club with all of them too (granted it was primarily you and Iwaizumi who did the cooking with Oikawa, Mattsun, and Makki chowing away).

What you didn’t expect though when you returned to your room was the sight of Iwaizumi and a dog sitting on the bed. You even opened and closed the room door a few times to make sure that the sight in front of you was real, which annoyed the dark-haired individual, who quickly motioned for you to come inside. 

You couldn’t help but take hesitant steps towards the bed. “Haji, I know I gave you a spare key to my room, but it was moreso meant for emergencies. I also don’t think we’re allowed to keep pets in our room, so count me out if you’re trying to adopt it.” 

A low whine erupted from besides Iwaizumi as the tan, furry head popped off the covers, giving you a mournful look with its chocolate, brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar. Now that you were closer, you could tell that the breed of the dog was a Shiba Inu. 

“Trust me, if I could sell it, I would do so in a heartbeat. It’s his fault for getting into this mess, isn’t that right, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked annoyedly. The dog’s response was a low keening noise. 

At the name that he called it, your brows furrowed slightly. “You named it Shittykawa? That’s messed up.” 

The Shiba Inu looked pleased, almost as if it understood what you were saying. Jumping from the bed, he trotted over to your standing figure, where he then stood on his hind legs with his front paws on your leg, tongue wagging out. 

The look that the dog gave was too cute to not give it an ear scratch, which he vocalized happily about. A small smile blossomed on your face at his reaction. “That name is insulting to the dog. I’m sure he’s more intelligent than Tooru.”

Iwaizumi chuckled at your comment, almost as if he knew something you didn’t. The dog however didn’t look too pleased, as if he was giving you a flat look, before he walked over to the chair and sat down on it, his back to you. 

“Well, the dog is certainly intelligent. It kinda reminds me of someone though,” you murmured to yourself. His pouty attitude would have been cute if it didn’t remind you of a certain flirt. 

With a twist of your head, you redirected your attention back to your childhood friend. “So, if he’s not yours, then why do you have him?”

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “This is gonna sound bizarre, but I think that dog is Shittykawa.”

You blinked once, twice. “You’re right. That does sound bizarre. But what makes you think they’re the same?” 

“Remember when Oikawa wasn’t feeling well during Cooking club?” You nodded your head. 

“Well, I brought him back to our room. He was last lying in bed before I left to get some medicine. When I came back though, this dog was in his place.” 

You rolled your eyes in slight exasperation. “Haji, I’m gonna be honest. This is probably another prank Tooru is pulling on us. How many times has he had us cover for him so he could sneak off campus with some girl? How many times has he bewitched items and made them appear to be invisible to mess with you?”

“Too many to count,” Iwaizumi grudgingly admitted. “But I don’t know. It just doesn’t add up and a gut feeling is telling me that this is him. How he managed to turn himself into a dog, I have no clue, but you know where there’s trouble, Oikawa is usually a part of it.” 

From his seat, the dog barked a couple of times, almost as if to deny Iwaizumi’s accusation. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and nodded in the dog’s direction, “See?” 

While the timing was coincidental, it surely couldn’t be your close friend… right? 

Arms folded against your chest, you fix the Shiba Inu with a flat look. “Ru, I swear if this is a joke, I’m not buying you any more milk bread.”

A low whine was his response. 

“If you’re really Tooru, I need you to bark three times, run in a circle twice, roll over, and beg in less than fifteen seconds. Go!” 

The Shiba Inu leaped off the chair, eager to comply with your directions. 

His high bark echoed around the room. Near Iwaizumi’s feet, he ran in a circle twice and rolled over in the third. Then, he sat up on his hind legs and had his front paws waving up and down, trying to flag you for a treat. Even in dog form, it did nothing to hide his smirk. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” you whispered amazed to yourself. 

Even though your attention was fixated on the ‘Oikawa’ dog, you could feel the _I-told-you-so_ vibes that Iwaizumi was emitting off. 

Taking the vacated seat that Oikawa left, you plopped onto it with a heavy sigh, a hand rubbing down your face in exasperation. “So, we know nothing as to how or why Oikawa transformed into a dog. It can’t be the food from the Cooking club since we all ate some of it, others more so than others,” you said with a pointed look in Oikawa’s direction. 

He managed to look a bit sheepish at the jab. 

Iwaizumi nodded his head in agreement. “And Oikawa isn’t dumb enough to drink a random potion out of nowhere. So I’m thinking it was either slipped into something he consumed or someone casted a spell on him.”

“Ru, do you know what happened?” Your question fell on deaf ears, though. 

During the time of his discovery, Oikawa didn’t have a chance to see what he looked like himself. Now that a full body mirror that was mounted on your door was available, he couldn’t stop himself from admiring his new body. Sticking his head high, he strutted back and forth in front of the mirror, preening at the slick and glossy coat. From both your seats, you could just feel the overweening abundance of haughtiness that Oikawa was radiating.

You could only watch silently in dismay at his conceited actions. Honestly, you shouldn’t even be surprised that Oikawa managed to find himself good-looking even in another form. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand looked more than aggravated. 

Here you two were, who had no obligation to fix Oikawa’s mess, but trying to figure this whole situation out and there Oikawa was not helping in the slightest. It didn’t help that you could see the veins on Iwaizumi’s forehead, ready to burst. 

“Is it still animal abuse even though it’s Oikawa transformed?” He asked darkly. 

“Now, now,” you said hurriedly, trying to intervene. You could just tell how much Iwaizumi wanted to hit Oikawa, but it wouldn’t be right with him in dog form. “The sooner we figure this out, the sooner our lives can get back on track, right, Haji?” 

Oikawa, who knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t risk hitting a dog, looked way too smug for his own good. 

“Do you think we should bring a teacher into this, Haji? Spells of this nature aren’t my specialty.” You asked concernedly. 

However, Iwaizumi shook his head. “Not yet. Who knows, maybe this could be for a short duration or something. Spells with long durations take more ingredients and longer brewing time. Plus, I don’t know what this individual would get out of turning Oikawa into a dog. Seems kinda strange.”

Everything that Iwaizumi said made sense. If anything, love spells or love potions had a higher probability rate of being bestowed onto Oikawa than a transformation spell. 

“If anything,” Iwaizumi continued, “I’ll spend some time in the library researching it to be sure. With that said, I’ll need you to take care of Oikawa in the meantime. Don’t want people to get the wrong idea. And since your specialty is in creature care and ecology, it won’t be as much of an issue.”

Your lips furrowed in a straight line. “ _Magical_ creature care and ecology, thank you very much. And I guess.”

Iwaizumi gifted you with a small, genuine smile. “Thanks for the help. You have a harder task than mine. Wish you the best of luck!” 

He sped off, almost as if he was worried you’d take back your agreement of keeping an eye on Oikawa. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa followed the conversation with bored eyes. 

Releasing your _umpteenth_ sigh today so far, you fixed the Shiba Inu with a look of resignation. “Wanna go outside?”

Oikawa’s response was him running towards the door, tail wagging excitedly. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

As the two of you made your way to the courtyard, you could feel the silent, but curious looks directed your way. It didn’t bother Oikawa in the slightest as he trotted alongside you, taking in the familiar sight and sounds with a different set of anatomy. 

“If you need to use the restroom, I won’t say a thing,” you murmured softly, knowing that his ears would pick up your words easily. And knowing Iwaizumi, he probably didn’t think of the needs that Oikawa would have as a dog now. You were going to have to smuggle Oikawa some food from the kitchen after dinner was over.

As the pair walked throughout the edges of campus grounds, you were glad that the weather hadn’t cooled too much to need a cloak. 

You watched on in silent amusement as the energetic Oikawa-dog greeted various students. It only stroked his ego more when the female students cooed over him. A couple of times, they came up to you asking about the dog, which you just replied with it being a stray that took a liking to you. 

“It’s unfortunate we can’t keep pets. He’s so adorable,” one of the female students mentioned regretfully. “What’s his name?”

You blinked a couple of times at being caught unprepared. “U-uh, I call him Ru.” It was unfortunate that you blurted out the childhood nickname you had for Tooru, but it technically was his name. However, the other students wouldn’t put two and two together. 

Sensing your slight distress, Oikawa backed off from playing with the other students as he padded on over to you. He released a low whine for attention. Smothering the back of your white and teal skirt as you bent to kneel on the soft grass, you cupped his head with both your hands, fingers scratching the back of his ears. Unbeknownst to you, his tail wagged faster at the treatment as he stretched out his neck a bit more in pleasure.

One of the female students giggled at the sight, “He sure seems taken with you, [L/N].”

You just shook your head, “Nah, he just likes the attention.”

Since it was getting closer to dinner time, the both of you stayed outside for a bit longer before you retired to your bedroom. 

However, when you explained to Oikawa that you’d have to leave him here for the time being, he wasn’t the slightest bit happy. As you fixed yourself up before dinner, you could hear Oikawa’s upset, low mumblings at the situation. 

Taking a seat on your bed, you patted your lap for him to come closer, which he did, albeit grudgingly. His head resting on your lap, you continued petting him.

Maybe it was because you loved animals. Maybe it was because Oikawa was in a dog form. Maybe it was because you knew that contrary to his acting earlier, Oikawa was genuinely upset about his situation and could do nothing to help in the research. Whatever it was, it made you hug his head tightly in consolation, your bosom pressed against the side of his furry face (he wouldn’t tell you this at all, but he might have enjoyed it a bit too much). 

Holding his face so his chocolate eyes made contact with yours, you stated reassuringly, “Everything will be fine, Ru. I’m sure Iwaizumi will have an answer for us soon. I’ll bring you back something to eat, okay?”

Whenever you told Oikawa something in the same strong, reassuring voice he knew too well, he knew that you were being genuine and pure. It was one of the few things that made you stand out to him amongst his own secrets and fake smiles. 

It was safe to say that dinner time was... eventful. With Oikawa’s presence gone from his place at the table that you and your close friends shared, his fanclub was only more vocal about his whereabouts. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi reassured them that Oikawa was just resting up in his room and needed complete space and quiet did the girls titter off. 

It didn’t help your case of a small, but growing headache from their consistent chattering. Rubbing your temples to ease the tension, Mattsun casually remarked, “So, [Y/N], I heard you have a loyal protector following you around.”

A fake smile was plastered on your face. “Yes. I was taking a walk around the grounds when he came out of nowhere and just tagged along.” You said, the lie slipping out more and more easily from constant retelling. 

“Hm…” mumbled Makki. “I hope Oikawa is doing okay. I sure hope he hasn’t had a _ruff_ day.” 

If you didn’t have the headache, you might have picked up faster on the inclination of tone that he used, but it went over your head. Both Makki and Mattsun looked at each other and just shook their heads, slight, mischievous smiles on their face. 

“Well, whatever he’s coming down with, I’m sure it’s a small bug, right, Makki? Should be back to his normal self in about 12 hours or so.” Mattsun continued on. Iwaizumi looked over to the two, brows furrowed in confusion. Makki gave him a certain look before continuing eating. 

Speaking of Oikawa, you excused yourself from the table and left for the kitchen. There, you begged the chefs a plate for a sick friend. 

Shortly after, you returned back to the room with a plate of ham, steamed vegetables, and bread. You also made sure to grab a bottled water and small container for Oikawa to drink from. 

Upon your return, you were kinda expecting your room to be a mess of some sorts, but the only thing that was out of place were your bed covers since Oikawa was buried in them. Setting the food on your desk, you giggled at the sight of a tan, furry head poking his head from amidst your dark blue covers. 

Gratitude flashed in his chocolate eyes at the sight of food. To make it easier for him, you cut the ham into more bite-sized pieces and ripped the two slices of bread smaller for easier consumption. 

Once everything was set for him on the floor, he dug into it with the appetite of a wolf. 

Leaving him to his dinner, you settle back at your desk and work on the assignments that were given earlier. And about an hour later, you had managed to get it all done, even the stuff from Magic Potion Pharmaceutical, one of your weaker classes. 

You turned in your seat only to find Oikawa’s bored eyes watching your movement. During that hour, he didn’t disturb you once as he just settled back onto the comfy bed. He knew that you were doing homework and based on the soft curses that flew out of your mouth, you couldn’t afford the distraction. 

In a setting like that, it was easy to forget sometimes that the animal was actually your childhood friend and not a domesticated pet. It didn’t help though when Oikawa easily played into his role as a dog. 

A quick glance out the darkening window indicated that it was getting closer to curfew time, and Iwaizumi still hadn’t returned to update you about his findings. Concerned, you gathered your nightly belongings with the excuse of a shower before bed, and left the room, urging Oikawa to play it safe. 

However, when you got to Iwaizumi’s door, no one answered the knock. 

_Haji has a key to my room in case he finds out anything while I’m gone_ , you thought. And a trip to the bathroom was in order!

Expecting the same sight from earlier today, imagine your surprise when Iwaizumi _wasn’t_ there when you returned back from the shower. 

“Did Haji come when I was gone?” you asked Oikawa. He shook his head. 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to spend the night here, Ru,” you said casually as you were hanging your uniform up. 

A sudden crash to the floor stopped your movements as Oikawa fell to the floor. A look of surprised confusion marred his furry face at your words, making you laugh as a result. 

“What’s wrong, Tooru? We used to have sleepovers all the time as kids with Haji. Don’t see why you’re making such a big fuss.” In your mind, it was fine sharing the same bed with Oikawa since a) you guys had sleepovers when you were kids and b) Oikawa was currently a dog so it’s not like he (or you) would try anything. 

In Oikawa’s mind though, who was surprisingly more conservative at the prospect, knew that you had grown from a girl to a woman. As much as he would want to cross that boundary, it had to be on equal terms. To your inner circle, Oikawa was always soft on you, even when his past girlfriends got jealous of the favoritism he showed. The guys knew he liked you as more than a friend, but your oblivious self only saw him as the childish crybaby that you grew up with. So the role of your overprotective, flirty best friend he played. 

Was it deceitful that he wanted as much attention as he could get from you while stuck in this form? Probably. Did he care though? Not at the moment. Who knew how much longer he would be in this form, but damn it like hell was he gonna let this opportunity pass by after giving it some more thought. 

Dressed in your pajamas, a simple shirt and shorts, the light turned off in the room. It took a moment or two for your eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness as the occasional lighting came from outside your window. 

Shuffling towards the twin sized bed, making sure to not trip over your own two feet, you successfully managed to make it in as you slipped underneath the warm and cozy covers. 

Without any prompting, Oikawa jumped back onto the bed, taking the space between your body and the wall. At first, he was just gonna sleep on top of the covers, but he liked being warm so he ended up coming underneath the covers as well. You giggled as he sought to make himself comfortable until he curled up into a ball, your hand automatically going to stroke his soft coat. 

“Goodnight, Ru,” you mumbled softly into the darkness before sleep overtook you. 

Surrounded in your warm, vanilla scent, it soothed his worries and was able to actually fall asleep. How he wished he could be holding you close, but nonetheless, he was grateful for your hand on him for close contact. 

\---

A soft ringing echoed around the silent room. Automatically, a hand reached over to hit snooze on the alarm clock on the dresser beside your bed. 

Forcing an eyelid open, you saw _6:48am_. Your heart dropped. 

“Shit!” Practically lunging out of bed, you would have landed on your feet if there hadn’t been something entangled between them in the first place, causing you to crash towards the hard, cold floor. 

Breakfast was at 7:00am and classes started at 7:30am. 

“O-ow, ow!” You hissed in pain, gingerly standing up. 

“Tooru, wake up! We’re gonna be late!” It was still early and your brain hadn’t started thinking yet so the sight of an unclothed, lean muscled, but _human_ Oikawa didn’t fully register in your brain. You were currently worried about trying to make it to the dining hall in ten minutes for breakfast. 

So caught up in your own turmoil, you hadn’t heard Iwaizumi’s knocking on your door. Since you hadn’t answered him, he unlocked it with the spare, cautiously opening it in case you were changing. 

Imagine his dismay to find that you had just woken up by your disheveled appearance. Imagine his frown line deepening at the sight of Oikawa in your bed, naked. 

Before you could leave the room to go to the bathroom, Iwaizumi’s cold voice called your name, stopping you in your tracks. 

“Y-yes, Haji?” 

“When were you gonna tell me that Oikawa shifted back?” Looking back towards the bed, your eyes widened in surprise, mouth dropping at the sight. 

“Um, I didn’t even know myself.” He raised an eyebrow, doubting your words. “Come on Haji, you know my brain doesn’t work first thing in the morning.” 

“That’s because you have no brain, it’s just empty space.” He retorted. 

“Oi!” You called out indignantly. Normally, you would have loved to keep the conversation going but the rumbling of your stomach reminded you of your priorities. 

You rushed to the girls’ bathroom to get yourself ready. 

Alone with Oikawa in the room, Iwaizumi released a loud sigh. “I know you’re fake sleeping, Shittykawa. Get your ass up before we miss breakfast.” 

Oikawa, who had woken up by your first alarm but had turned it off without your knowing, stared unamusedly at his other best friend. “...”

“When did you revert back?” 

“Sometime in the middle of the night.” Iwaizumi shook his head in exasperation. Looks like he didn’t need to do any of that research. He had a lot more questions to ask, but time was of the essence. 

Grabbing one of your spare towels, Iwaizumi threw it towards his naked friend. “Alright, Shittykawa. Time to do the walk of shame to your bedroom now.”

“But we didn’t even-“

“Doesn’t matter. Now let’s go! If I miss breakfast because of the both of you, I’m smacking you guys.” The Iwaizumi threat had Oikawa up and out of your room, the towel tied tightly around his waist. 

Luckily, all three of you made it to the dining hall with fifteen minutes to spare. Mattsun and Makki watched in amusement as the three of you stuffed your faces. 

“Makki, looks like they had a _ruff_ morning, huh?” Mattsun said with a sly grin. 

Makki nodded his head. “I hope all the barking last night didn’t keep them up.”

Remembering their comments from dinner, Iwaizumi frowned, setting his silverware down. “So it was you guys, huh.”

The pair of them flashed the stern man a look of innocence. “Don’t know what you mean.”

“How’d you do it? We all ate the same food. You guys were slick, I’m impressed.” Being praised allowed them to reveal the truth, especially if the praise was coming from Iwaizumi. 

“Hopefully this will serve as a reminder to him to not eat food from strangers. Even if it’s presented nicely in a box of chocolate.”

Oikawa, who had been silently listening, dropped his fork, eyes widening in realization. “That was dirty of you guys! Did you transform yourself too to look like a girl?!”

Mattsun waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, that was a real fan girl. We just provided the treats is all.” 

“So you put a transformation potion into homemade chocolate, gave it to one of his fangirls to give to him, to what, mess with him?” You asked, appalled. 

“It was revenge. He ate my last slice of pie,” replied Makki. 

“He stole my milk bread from my stash of goodies,” replied Mattsun. 

Both you and Iwaizumi facepalmed at the reasons. 

“... You guys are the worst.”

\---

**BONUS CONTENT**

Honestly, you were curious. That was the only reason why you would even think about sneaking into Oikawa’s room to find the half-eaten box of transformation chocolate sitting on his desk. It was the only reason as to why you would try one out for yourself, just to see what kind of animal you would be. Knowing that it would take some time for the potion to kick in, you retreated back to your room. 

Shortly after, your whole body started to feel on fire and was aching _everywhere_ as your bones morphed and shifted. 

_One Transformation Later_

Stepping out of your clothes, your vision was a lot shorter than you’d have liked. A quick glance to your backside indicated that you were a dog, but it wasn’t until you stood in front of your mirror that it fully hit you. 

A black, long-haired dachshund stared in the mirror at its own reflection. 

Now you could understand why Oikawa strutted in front of the mirror. Not to toot your own horn, but you were a beautiful dog.

Granted your color vision worsened, but your sense of smell and hearing was amplified. You didn’t have to wait long before your two best friends knocked on your door. 

When Oikawa called out for you, you replied with a soft bark.

Silence followed after and you could just hear the fatigue in Iwaizumi’s sigh and Oikawa’s muffled laughter. “You’ve got to be joking,” he mumbled before unlocking the door. 

As expected, Iwaizumi had a deep scowl on his face at the sight of you. Oikawa on the other hand looked upon you with delighted interest. 

“Oh, my! What a little cutie you are, [Y/N]!” Before Oikawa could even think about it, Iwaizumi took a step forward and scooped you up into his arms, cradling your small form tightly to his chest. And oh boy, you appreciated Iwaizumi’s thick biceps as a good place to lay your head on. Using his other hand, his long fingers scratched behind the ears, a hum of pleasure reverberating throughout your body.

“Grab her clothes, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called since he was already making his way out the door and to his room. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan! I wanted to hold her first!” Nonetheless, he ungracefully scooped your clothes and trailed after them. 

Trying to climb up in Iwaizumi’s arms so that your head was nestled into the crook of his neck, you flashed Oikawa a wink, a smirk settling on your features. 

“Gah, so cute!” Oikawa called out from behind, a hand cradling his chest overdramatically.

With your attention on Oikawa, you missed the corners of Iwaizumi’s lips as they shifted upwards into a small smile. It looks like your two favorite boys were going to have a field day with you.


End file.
